


Red, White and Blue

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Series: Brains Over Brawns [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve, Boys in Skirts, Bucky Barnes as Captain America, Costume Kink, Costumes, De-Serumed Steve Rogers, Feminization, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Pre-Serum, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Skirts, Slight feminization, Top Bucky Barnes, United Service Organization (USO)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 03:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: It's been about a month since Steve get reverted back to his pre-serum self. Magic brought him back to his smaller, less healthy self that he never thought he'd ever be like again. Dr. Banner's science and Dr. Strange's magic have done little to solve the mystery of the curse that Loki put on him. Ever since then Steve has been working less on the frontlines and more planning missions.Working from the sidelines is hard when his friends and espcially his boyfriend are away for long periods of time fighting aliens, magic and sometimes the god of mischief himself. Steve however finds a way to gives his boyfriend, Bucky, now donning the red, white and blue a proper homecoming with a nice patriotic outfit of his own.





	Red, White and Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This was done in the support of the [Kinky Stucky Discord](https://discord.gg/uqXZ5gD), it's open to any Stucky fan over 18, we have many channels for people to talk about anything, we'd love new members and other fans! (multishippers are allowed too)

 

 

 

 

It had been about a month since Steve got put back in his original body. No progress had been made to help Steve get back to his Captain America body, so he had been left on the sidelines, making due with what brains he had rather than brawn.

He had been keeping tabs on the team while they were on a mission when reports came in that there were reports of Loki in New Zealand. There was no true reason why he was in New Zealand of all places, but the team set out to investigate.

Which left Steve alone with the buzz and chatter of the tower.

He didn’t mind too much, but he did get lonely. He was trained be on the frontlines, not behind a screen mapping out coordinates. Even though his heart longed to don the red, white and blue the slight quiver in every beat said otherwise.

He got the call that morning that they would all be returning that evening, Steve could hear Bucky's tired voice on the other end of the phone. It only made his surprise more exciting, it would liven up his soldier's spirits after a long few days. He spent that morning cleaning the surprise he had for him, picturing his lover's warm eyes, charming smile, the way the metal of his arm shined in the early morning. He felt the day tick by pretty quickly as he made ready Bucky's homecoming.

Evening fell across the city pretty quickly, forcing it to light up the skyline where the moon had failed. Steve kept his eye on the monitor to track the progress of their flight, their steady approach back to New York. He hadn't heard much from Bucky, but assumed that he was asleep. Steve was glad of that as he took the surprise off of the hanger it had been drying on and slowly pulled it onto his body.

The quinjet was approaching New York by the time Steve was standing in front of the mirror in their large bathroom. It was a full length mirror but Steve's face was close to is, focusing on the way the bright red lipstick painted his lips.

He tried to remember how he saw Nat do it a million times, but she did every with grace and made it seem like it was easy. But, Steve couldn't judge as before he got turned by magic back to his smaller self, he too would make everything look easy from throwing his shield like a child's frisbee to leaping across buildings like it was a game of hopscotch.

When he was able to fill in as much as he could, he took a step back to admire his look. It wasn't the finest material. He found it at a party store that sold Halloween costumes all year. It looked like the outfits the USO used to wear, when he used to be their dancing monkey. The dark blue top with stars on each side of the folded fabric that made way for the sharp v of the neck. The thick red fabric that formed the belt of the dress hat flared out to the red and white stripes of the skirt. Even white gloves and the blue hat. It wasn't as nice as the ones he remembered, but it will do, espcially for _his_  Captain America.

 

By the time the jet had arrived to the tower, Steve was all ready in their apartment. He told JARVIS to make sure that Tony wasn't able to "check up" until tomorrow morning, him and Bucky were going to be busy and they didn't want to scar Tony for life, "We've already done enough of that" he chuckled as he waited on the couch.

The door unlocked soon after, and slowly opened, "Steve, I'm home." Bucky's voice called out. He took a step in and noticed that Steve was sitting there, tiny ninety pound Stevie was sitting there in this dress with a little hat and white satin-looking gloves. One leg was crossed over the over while kept his hands on the crossed over knee.

Steve's eyes lit up when he saw the sight of his boyfriend, his _captain_ and he quickly got up from the smooth leather of the couch.

"Stevie." Bucky said as he put down his bag. He kept his eyes on Steve as he began to undo his red boots. He kept his eyes trained on Steve as he walked over towards him.

"Hello, Captain." Steve said, giving a one-sided smirk as he traced one of his gloved hands across Bucky's jaw.

"Hello to you too." Bucky pulled off his boots and set them aside before he stood back up, "What do I owe the pleasure to?"

 

"Well, I heard our Captain was coming home from battle. I was very worried." He pressed himself up against the blue material of the costume. His hand went lower to where blue met red and white, "I heard you were all very successful, I wanted to show my _appreciation_ "

Bucky nodded his head, "Well, I am very thankful. I couldn't have done it alone. I had this voice in my ear that just told me exactly what to do and when."

"Maybe it was the voice of God."

Bucky smirked and leaned forward, "More like a voice of an angel." He kissed Steve on the lips, wrapping his arms around the blonde. He missed Steve in his arms, it was like a drug to him. He hated to admit it but the time they have had together while Steve has been smaller had been amazing, he loved Steve no matter what size, but his smaller stature left that warm feeling of nostalgia in his gut.

"You must be a very lucky man then." Steve began to unbuckle the belt from Bucky's costume. With quick work of his fingers have it unwound from the other's waist and let it hit the ground, "Why don't you get a little luckier."

"I don't know what you're asking of me." Bucky titled his head in an attempt to play dumb, but he slowly moved one of his hands to under Steve's skirt, feeling that there was no underwear underneath.

"Well, when a Captain wins the battles he deserves to have a reward." He got up on his tip toes and whispered in Bucky's ear, "I want to be your reward." When he pulled away he was met by two strong arms around him once more, pulling him closer to Bucky's chest, he looked up to see the other looking back down at him, "Captain I-"

"Why don't we go somewhere a little more comfortable." He kissed the top of Steve's head and slowly pulled the hat off. He tossed it to the floor before he took Steve's head and lead him to their bedroom.

When they got in, Bucky said, "You're doing your county a big service." He picked Steve up and crossed the room until he placed him gently onto the bed, "You look amazing, have you been putting good shows on for the troops?"

"I've been hoping I've been putting a good show on for you."

"Well, I'll let you know that I've had an eye on you. Just look at your legs." He pulled Steve by the ankles under he was in-between the blonde's legs, "Those blue eyes, how red you get when you blush; I can see it right now, your blush goes all the way down. Doesn't it?" He emphasizes his point by dragging his point finger down the column of his neck and stopping where the neck of the dress ends.

 

"We're you thinking about me when you were fighting?"

"Every damn moment, wishing you were there. But, we couldn't have something so beautiful get caught up in such a bad place. You need to be safe." Steve blushed as Bucky's words, feeling himself grow a little shy at such praise. He had been self conscious since magic took away his god-like body and his clean bill of health. Hearing Bucky say those things made Steve believe it for a moment.

Bucky gave Steve a bright smile before he leaned over the blonde and grabs the lube from the nightstand.

"Are you going to grab a condom?" Steve asked in an attempt to stay in character, "Don't want any mini- captain america's running around."

Bucky shook his head and broke out into a dumb grin, "Not yet, maybe after the war _ma'am_."

Steve chuckled too as he gazed at Bucky's physique under the costume he still wore. He ran his hands up his toned abdomen that lead to his chest where he spread out his hands across his. Thin, pale fingers over dark blue fabric.

Bucky stood back where he was before, he gazed down at Steve and held up the lube and condom, "better."

"Of course, Captain."

"I like when you say that." Steve propped himself up on his elbows, "Well, I hope you get used to it because I'll be saying it a lot tonight." He gave Bucky a wink.

Bucky unzipped the suit and quickly got out of it, "They need to make this suit better." He pushed it off of himself and onto the floor.

"I thought a gentleman folded the clothes he took off." Steve teased as he watched his suit hit the ground in a cluttered 'thump'. The blonde then slowly pulled up the edge of his skirt, revealing his hard cock and tight hole.

 

 

"Well, I am a Captain, I never said I was a gentleman." Bucky put himself in-between Steve's legs once more. He took a moment to appreciate how softness of Steve's thighs and the thigh delicateness of his ankles. He leaned down and began to kiss Steve once more, the kiss rough and having no trace of softness. He missed his Stevie, he missed how it felt to be with him, on top of worrying about his health problems he wanted to make up for all their time apart. Steve wrapped his arms around the other's shoulders, playing with the long strands of hair with his gloved hands. He liked the feeling of Bucky's bare chest against the material of the dress, he liked that he was still clothed while his lover was naked. It had him smirking while they were still kissing heavily. Bucky pulled away and wiped away the lipstick on the back of his hand and gazed down at the way it was smeared across Steve's lips and part of his face, faint traces of it could be seen on the middle of Steve's left cheek, "Oh, darling, you look amazing. Sorry, I messed up your lipstick."

"It's alright, I'm pretty sure you've done a lot worse then mess up a girl's lipstick." Steve grinned, "And I want to find out."

"Well then." Bucky grabbed the lube and the condom from the bed where he left it, "Let's get the night started then." 

 

Bucky quickly put the condom on and covered it in a fair amount of lube given how quick he was working. He couldn't be patience in a time like this, this wasn't assembling a rifle, it was getting to see his Stevie fall apart under him in a moaning mess. Caution had to be thrown to the wind if he wanted to see it sooner rather than later.

"Ready."

Steve nodded his head, "Ready when you are, Captain." gave a small salute with a grin on his face.

"I'm never going to get tired of you saying that." Bucky gave a small salute in return before he pushed into Steve's hole, feeling the warmth and tightness quickly surround his hard cock.

_This is what a homecoming felt like_

"Oh, oh!" Steve moaned as he gripped onto the bedsheets as Bucky pushed his entire length into his tight hole. It felt so good to him, even after some time apart he never got over the feeling of Bucky being so intimate with him. It felt like a dream every time it happened, one he never wanted to wake from.

"That's it, so tight." Bucky gazed down at Steve, he kept his hands at the blonde's hips, "Were you saving yourself for me?"

Steve tightened his legs around Bucky's waist, securing his lower half from falling off the edge of the bed, "Of course, I did. I want hoping to _service_ my country in one way or another."

"Well, you've done your part." He leaned forward to kiss at Steve's chest, nipping just above his nipples, pushing away the fabric of the dress with his nose in the process, and occasionally licking across the small pink buds, "Your country thanks you." He began to move his hips faster, keeping a tight grip on Steve.

Steve rolled his hips with the pace in order to keep up, his hard cock bobbed against his stomach. The friction of Bucky's body against his makes his cock hard and leak pre-come, "Oh Captain!" He moaned as he gripped onto Bucky's shoulders.

"That's it, darling, that's it. You're so pretty, you're all pink now. Let's see if we can make you blush as red as your little skirt." 

 

"Don't ruin it." Steve moaned, "I need it for the next performance."

"Don't want people to know you get to play tickle-tail with Captain America?"

"I don't want to seem like someone who puts out, easily." Steve pointed out as he felt one of Bucky's canine teeth scrape against his sensitive nipple, causing him to moan.

"Only for your country?" Bucky moved to he was eye to eye with Steve, he moved one hand, not stalling his pace, and moved some blonde hair out of Steve's eyes.

"Only for _my_ country." Steve licked his lips, he whispered, "Only for you."

Bucky smirked, "I think I like that even more then when you call me Captain." He picked up his pace, he moved both hands to Steve's and held them over his head. It was such a different between their hand sizes, if he really wanted to he could hold both of Steve's tiny wrists in one hand. He felt so small against him, but it was comforting, it gave Bucky a sense of something to protect and care for. He would be lead to believe he was doing a good job given that Steve went out of his way to dress nice for his arrival home. He looked just as beautiful as any USO girl, he'd seen them during his time in the army. How they would dance and sing to boost moral, but Steve did a better job of it just by looking at Bucky with those lusty blue eyes. "You look gorgeous." Is all he was able to get out in between hard thrusts.

He felt pleasure begin to boil up in his gut, warming him in ways that could melt the thickest ice in the world.

"Anything for you, Captain." Steve purred, his eyes glazed and lusty. His mouth open and panting out hot breaths. His legs trembled around Bucky's waist. He felt the bubble of pleasure in his gut that had been slowly expanding since they starting about to burst into a bath of warm pleasure. He looked at how prefect Bucky looked over him, how his long hair hung in his face, but didn't cover his beautiful eyes. He still had specks of dirt on his face and probably under his fingernails, but Steve couldn't care less. His Bucky was home; his love, his saviour, his _captain_.

 Bucky could see just how red Steve was getting, how hot he was getting under the other's touch. Bucky continued with his hard pace, keeping it steady despite how hard and fast he was going. He was feeling himself getting ever so close, he want his release after not having time with his Steve for some time. It felt longer than the years they spent apart.

Steve pushed the hair out of his eyes as he tried to keep up with Bucky's pace, but it proved fruitless and eventually rested his hips onto the bed and let Bucky keep in time with the pace of his movements. He got out of Bucky's grasp gripped onto his's shoulders as the other began to kiss at his chest again.

"Oh, darling. Darling, you taste so good under my tongue."

Steve groaned, "Cap, Cap, I'm going to come!" With a few more heavy, hard thrusts Steve clenched his teeth and held onto Bucky's shoulders as he felt the pleasure hit him like a hot heat that trailed up every nerve in his body. He came all over both of their stomachs and chests.

"Oh, wow, I must've made you feel good." Bucky purred as he slowly lapped up the come on Steve's chest, worrying about his own clean up later. He continued, his pace became erratic and before he knew it he was groaning out, "I'm coming, doll." And finishing inside of the condom. He held onto the blonde's hips as he did so. He felt the other's hole flutter around him in the process, "That's it, that's it."

 

Steve slumped against the bed, arms stretched out across the expansive mattress as he tried to catch his breath, "Oh wow."

Bucky slowly slid out and disposed of the condom in the waste bin by his desk. He laid down beside Steve, maneuvering him so they could both be comfortable on it.

Steve sighed happily, in-between his cheeks felt sticky and wet, but it was nothing compared to the mess on his chest. His head was still reeling from the events that transpired in order to care. He felt slack-limbed and relaxed, he was glad to have Bucky home.

 

Bucky curled himself around Steve, leaving soft kisses behind the blonde's ear, a silent aftercare to make sure that Steve was okay. That now was the time to make clear of any chest pain or backache. His military trained hands worked at the dress, easily getting it off of the blonde's body and onto the floor alongside his outfit.

 

Steve relaxed in Bucky's arms, safe and sound. The scene winding down and the 

 

"Do you wish for me to turn off the lights, Mr. Barnes?" JARVIS' voice heard overhead.  
  


"Yes, and I assume the Do Not Disturb protocol is in effect?" Bucky asked as he carefully moved Steve further up the bed so he could be tucked in under the nice, expensive cotton sheets. He petter some hair out of Steve's eyes as he watched the blonde close them.

 

  "Yes, Mr. Rogers put it into effect before you came home." 

 

Bucky looked at Steve, "Good job, baby." He then got under the covers alongside Steve and pulled him close once more.

"How are you doing, Stevie?"

"Just glad you're home, _Captain_."

**Author's Note:**

> This was done with the help of my friends at the [Kinky Stucky Discord](https://discord.gg/uqXZ5gD), please join us, we'd love new members.
> 
> Remember to follow me [on tumblr](fanfiction-fanfriction.tumblr.com%22), and send a request if you want, I'm always accepting those!


End file.
